The Ball Has Dropped
by PRlNCEMARTH
Summary: WiiFit Trainer is spending her first New Years Eve in New York, watching the ball drop. While it wasn't the most enjoyable thing to do, she came for Little Mac, and he seems to have something special in mind for midnight. My friend wanted WiiFit x Mac on New Years and Here It Is


The air was crisp, the cold of New York City pinching the senses of many as everyone anxiously awaited the drop of the New Years ball. Everyone was adorned in layers of clothing – sweaters, jackets, scarves, their loved ones – except for one particular person who was only in her light blue tank top and gray yoga pants. She wasn't even wearing any shoes, but the cold never bothered her anyway.

WiiFit Trainer wasn't particularly accustomed to this festivity, which included being hauled up with thousands of others in a tiny, fenced area waving colorful objects in the freezing air and anxiously waiting hours for a ball to drop and signify a new year. Back at home, she and her brother would just create new yoga positions to try throughout the new year. However, her close friend and training partner, Little Mac, invited her and everyone else within the Smash Mansion to join him in this peculiar ritual. WiiFit wasn't quite enjoying standing next to an impudent man concealed within a Hello Kitty blanket, but if coming made Mac happy, she didn't mind.

WiiFit and Mac managed to acquire a spot that presented a perfect view to the ball. Of course, it wasn't the best spot – Palutena, along with her girlfriend Lucina, and the angels waited in the clouds, far from all the raging, shivering people. WiiFit would've liked to have been up there instead, but Mac said the best way to celebrate was on the ground with everyone else, cheering and hollering when the ball dropped. He also said this as he was slipping on layer after layer of jackets and saying something to Ike about wearing thermal underwear. He couldn't exactly handle the cold as well as WiiFit could.

It was two minutes until midnight when WiiFit felt something soft, something warm wrap around her neck. At first, she believed someone was strangling her (which would be impossible to do to the personification of a Wii), but then she realized the thick, woven fabric was a scarf, and the one wrapping it around her neck was Mac.

"I don't understand," she said simply. "I can handle the cold much better than you can. You need this scarf more than me."

"Yeah," was all Mac said before turning his attention back to the ball.

WiiFit had noticed he was doing oddly kind things for her throughout the night. At one point, she had noticed he disappeared, only to come back with a corndog and a large salad for her. "Got it from that fancy restaurant down the street," he said before he stuffed the salad in her arms and chomping down on his corndog. They had not spoken much throughout the night otherwise. He also seemed a bit…nervous? Or were those just chills created from the algid night?

Suddenly, everyone around them began to count.

"Ten!"

WiiFit jumped, a bit startled from everyone's sudden chanting. It was almost eerie how everyone was in unison.

"Nine!"

Something intertwined with her fingers.

"Eight!"

She looked down and found a familiar hand holding hers, one missing its boxing glove.

"Seven!"

"Mac?" she asked, looking up at his face. He was staring at her with a hesitant intensity, one that seemed unsure of what he was about to do, but he was going to do it anyway.

"Six!"

When he opened his mouth, he stuttered. "I-I want to ask you something, s-so I don't surprise you."

"Five!"

"What is it, Mac?" WiiFit inquired, tilting her head.

"Four!"

Mac clenched his teeth for a moment.

"Three!"

He said his request: "C-Can I kiss you at midnight?"

"Two!"

WiiFit was taken back. A kiss? Was that what friends usually do at midnight? All the kind things he had done for her through this night… No, through their friendship. WiiFit always noticed that Mac was particularly inclined to her – he carried her lunch to their table, always paid heed to her during their training sessions, cheered her on at the side during matches… She appreciated everything he did for him, especially since no one else notably cared for her nearly as much as he did. He made her feel…human. Warm.

The look in his eyes told her that he wanted this kiss more than anything tonight…

"One!"

…and her cold heart wanted it more than anything ever.

"Happy New Year!" the entire crowd shouted, making her ears ring. Everyone around them cheered and hollered, just as Mac said they would, but there were also couples who came together, their first taste of the year being each other. So, WiiFit answered him by leaning down and pressing her lips against his. His eyes were wide, a bit shocked at her sudden move, but they soon closed and took in the scent of the one he cared for so much. As did she.

And for the first time since she was born, she was warm. The cold air nipped her skin.


End file.
